The Lady or the Beauty
by NamasteGirl
Summary: What happens when Christine runs away the night before her wedding and is reunited back with her Angel. Will their love remain and last?
1. Running Away

Christine's POV:

I can't believe what has happened to me. Not just with the stuff with my angel...okay actually, everything having to pertain to that. Mostly it was our kiss. Our kiss. I just knew that after I kissed him, I was truly in love with him. Not Raoul. I didn't even want to marry Raoul after that. After Mine and Erik's kiss, I begged him for me to stay. But all he said was this. 'You are free. I won't keep you prisoner any more.' My heart was breaking, but I saw him with a full look of sadness in his eyes. He said he loved me...yet let me go. Does he still love me? That's what was on my mind for the next two days...the two days' before my marriage with Raoul. Nobody cares to even ask me if I still wanted to marry him. So I kept quiet for awhile. Raoul tried everything to make me forget. I didn't want to hurt him, he was my childhood friend after all. So I tried to forget, for his sake. But every night I would dream about Erik. Dreaming about him holding me once again in his arms. Yearning for the day I would be with him once more. But that day never had nor ever will come. When the eve of our wedding day arrived, I knew that I couldn't stay in this or fake this any longer. I needed to be with my angel. I quickly grabbed my cloak and was about to take of on a horse, when Meg saw me.

"Christine, what are you doing?" She whispered yelled to me.

"Meg..." I sighed "I can't stay here any longer. I can't go through with this. I-" I was cut of by her shushing me and hugging me.

"I'll do anything to see me best friend happy." She whispered in my ear. Pulling away she smiled at me and I smiled back. She helped me on the horse and I rode of too the Opera house. I took a wood like path to keep a low profile. We were far away from Raoul's Mansion now. And I was happy. Along the way though, the horse saw a snake and ran faster. I tried to stop but before he could slow down. I hit my head on a branch and I felt myself flinging of the horse. All I remembered next was a black figure standing over me and I fainted out.


	2. The Room

Christine's POV  
I wake up in big bed. All the sheets are white and the pillows are like clouds. I sigh at the feeling of them. That was before I mentally freaked out. Where was I? All I remember is that I fall off a horse and was knocked out. Could Raoul have found me? I panicked at this thought. No, no, I would not marry him. I couldn't. I wouldn't. But then I remembered a man picking me up. It couldn't have been Raoul...Could it be my angel? My heart gave a flutter.  
I got out of the bed and noticed a beautiful blue dress on a chair. I took in all of my surroundings. The room was beautiful and expensive, but the thing that caught my eye was a long mirror. I was able to see my whole body in it. I was a mess. My hair was wild and unruly. My dress was torn and dirty and I had a bruise on my head that was the size of an egg. I noticed a smallish door in the wall and I opened it. It was a small bathroom with a toilet, a bathtub, and a sink. I opened a cabinet and blushed when I saw all the womanly products I would ever need. And they were my size. Who knew? I shuddered at the thought. I left the bathroom and went to put on the dress left for me. Just then a maid came in.

"Oh hello." I said when I saw her. Perfect timing. "Can you help me with the corset?"

She gave a slight smile and grabbed the corset. She pulled the strings tight. It was awkward for she spoke no words.

"Um, thanks. Uh, what's your name?" I said trying to make conversation.

She only shook her head and looked down. She then opened her mouth. She didn't have a tongue. I cringed slightly at the sight.

"Oh I'm sorry. How did it happen? Oh, silly me, you can't speak. Was it the master? He must be a cruel master if he does this to his servants" I said as horrible thoughts crossed my mind of an evil man.

The maid only shook her head again and smiled.  
I finished putting on the dress and brushed my long curly hair. I had to admit. I was stunning. I blushed at my ego. I went out of the room to meet the master.


	3. Friends and Lovers

Christine's POV:

I walked out of the room and into the hallway of an extremely beautiful house. I walked out following the maid to a room. She motioned me to wait outside and I did, suddenly I heard voices. One I recognized far to quickly.

"Nadir! It's over, I let her go! She loves the Vicomte! Are you happy, now?!"

"Erik, please listen. You did the right thing letting her go. But their be others-"

"NOT LIKE HER!" I heard him say then said the most beautiful thing ever. "Nadir...I love her. Every minute of every day. I-I just can't live on without her. My heart is breaking without her."

"Oh, Erik..." I didn't hear the rest because I ran in.

"ERIK!?" I then saw him stand up and slowly turned around to face me. When he saw me I saw his face growing pale.

"C-Christine?" He said stuttering.

"Wait this is the girl, Erik?" The man, who I assumed was Nadir, asked.

"Yes. Christine...what are you doing here?" He said looking at me with a happy confused look on his face.

"I came to find you,bErik. Before I hit my head on a branch-"

"Christine, are you alright?!" Erik asked me while walked quickly to my side. With a caring and gentle tone in his voice.

"Erik, I'm fine...actually, no I'm not fine. Not until you hear this." He looked at me with an even more confused look than before.

"What is it, Christine?" I took a deep breathe. 'Just breathe.' I kept telling myself that.

"Erik...I love you." He looked surprise and was about to speak, but I beat him to it. "I don't love Raoul, I love you. When we kissed, something inside me stirred. And after spending time with Raoul, I felt like I was going to be sick. Erik I needed you. I can't bare to spend my life with out you. Please, forgive me for hurting you. I'm really sorry-"

"I spoke quickly but was cut off by his lips pressed against mine. I gave in and kissed him back whole-heartedly. Showing him all the love I felt for him." He placed his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his neck, bringing him in closer. He then pulled away and I stayed silent.

"Oh, Christine...I love you...But-"

"Don't even think. I'm not leaving your side ever again." We gazed at one another, then he pulled me into him and I grabbed onto him.

"Christine, I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again." I smiled at his words.

"Ahem." We both pulled away and I noticed that Nadir was still in the room. I felt myself blush like crazy.

"Christine" I heard Erik say "This is Daroga- I mean, Nadir Kahn. An old friend of mine." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Please to meet you Nadir? I'm Christine Daae." I introduced myself.

"Christine, I've heard a lot about you." I smiled, and glanced at Erik. Who was looking at me with his intense eyes.

"So how did Raoul take this?" Nadir asked me. My face paled.

"He doesn't know I've run away...um what time is it?" Nadir looked a bit worried.

"Christine, you've been knocked out for about two months." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. My hair was about down to my waist not from my middle back anymore. I even felt a couple of inches taller. I was about to faint when Erik caught me.

"T-two months?!" I asked, making sure I wasn't crazy.

"I'm afraid so Christine. I'm terribly sorry." I placed my hand on my head and sat down. My thoughts all about, scattered. I then shot my head up and stood up.

"Raoul IS looking for me." I shuttered at the thought.


End file.
